Michael Douglas
Michael Douglas portrayed Hank Pym in Ant-Man, Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. Significant Roles *Danny in Napoleon and Samantha (1972) *Inspector Steve Keller in The Streets of San Francisco (1972-1976) *Dr. Mark Bellows in Coma (1978) *Richard Adams in The China Syndrome (1979) *Michael Andropolis in Running (1979) *Jack T. Colton in Romancing the Stone (1984) *Jack T. Colton in The Jewel of the Nile (1985) *Dan Gallagher in Fatal Attraction (1987) *Gordon Gekko in Wall Street (1987) *Nick Conklin in Black Rain (1989) *Oliver Rose in War of the Roses (1989) *Det. Nick Curran in Basic Instinct (1992) *William "D-Fense" Forster in Falling Down (1993) *Tom Sanders in Disclosure (1994) *President Andrew Shepherd in The American President (1995) *Charles Remington in The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) *Nicholas Van Orton in The Game (1997) *Steven Taylor in A Perfect Murder (1998) *Prof. Grady Tripp in Wonder Boys (2000) *Robert Wakefield in Traffic (2000) *Mr. Burmeister in One Night at McCool's (2001) *Dr. Nathan R. Conrad in Don't Say a Word (2001) *Patrick Henry in Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776 (2002) *Benjamin Franklin in Freedom: A History of Us (2003) *Alex Gromberg in It Runs in the Family (2003) *Steve Tobias in The In-Laws (2003) *Pete Garrison in The Sentinel (2006) *Mr. Thompson in You, Me and Dupree (2006) *Charlie in King of California (2007) *Uncle Wayne in Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009) *Mark Hunter in Beyond a Reasonable Doubt (2009) *Ben Kalmen in Solitary Man (2009) *Gordon Gekko in Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) *Waylon in Phineas and Ferb (2011) *Alex Coblenz in Haywire (2011) *Liberace in Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Billy in Last Vegas (2013) Quotes *"I've been dying to do a Marvel picture for so long. The script is really fun, the director is really good. Dylan 13-year-old son will love it. He'll have a picture he can see." *"Sometimes - like when they didn't see you for Liberace - you've got to shake them up a little bit and have some fun." *"Marvel reciprocated well, there are sequels. Who knows?" *"I was… I was very disappointed. I am a big fan of his movies. It’s a very disappointing situation. Happened very late in the game. I don’t think anybody’s quite recovered. My heart goes out to Edgar – he’s been involved with the project for a long time. But he’s talented enough that you’ll be hearing a whole lot from him and I’m sure with a little vengeance." *"My character is a professor who, in the 1960s, designs a serum to make a human sized ant." *"Yeah, I’m gonna go do ''Ant-Man in August in Atlanta. Yeah! I’m going to Comic-Con, I’m even dragging my son. I promised I’m taking him out of camp … But we gotta be back here. I’ve gotta give a cancer speech on Sunday morning. Marvel’s 8:45 or – 8:45 on Saturday night, so we’re gonna fly all night back and drop him at camp like at 5:30, 6 in the morning in the Adirondacks, and come down and talk to 2,000 head and neck surgeons." *"''Yeah, he’s a wonderful talent. It was very disappointing, yeah. It was a big disappointment and more so for him because he had a lot of years invested and he was really the one initially who got them to even consider it, you know, the screenplay that he wrote. I’m not the producer on it and I’m an actor for hire, and, you know, Marvel certainly has a pretty amazing track record, rightly or wrongly, so I think it just was that kind of combination where although they like the idea of the individual and somebody with Edgar’s individual spirit and everything, maybe just collided with an operation – I think they’re all on relatively decent terms." *"Paul Rudd is ripped. He’s been training and working out for this picture for a long time. He was so cut, that they had to soften his costume up, with all the built-in six-packs and all of that." *"My costume will be hung up and Paul will be wearing it in good form." *"He’s good. I haven’t started yet, actually — I go down tomorrow, and it’s my first day. So I’ve met him a couple times, but he seems to be in control of this beast, this wild beast." *"Marvel has got it down to a science, pretty much and they've got kind of a phenomenal track record. I love this picture they did this summer, ''Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s really good! I think that's given Marvel the confidence to step out in this whole new area, so I’m looking forward to adding to it." *"''I can’t say I was really offered anything in those vein. I certainly enjoy it now. For me, it reaches another audience, people who maybe aren’t familiar with me. It’s fun to do a big-budgeted movie after scraping and scratching along with a lot of these indies, these labors of love. To be in a picture that’s got a built-in audience and has the tide going with you. I’m ready for it, after struggling and fighting for pictures that you believed in, that are maybe off the beaten path." *"Oh, it’s like I haven’t done anything in my life before ''Ant-Man. There are so few movies that I could show them when they were growing, because all my pictures were R rated. For years, they thought their mom was the actress and I made pancakes." *"''I wasn’t directly involved with the script. As far as Hank Pym, that was pretty established from the comic books. For me personally it didn’t change. I’m sure tonally and everything for Paul — it’s never pleasant and never easy when those changes happen. Though I think they made it as smooth as possible." *"My entire career, which is a lot of movies, has just been contemporary stories with no special effects, no nothing. Just psychological, real stories. This film, to me, was just excitement. This is great. I wanted to get into the Marvel world, you know? I want to taste the Kool-Aid." *"It was just after seeing ''Guardians of the Galaxy in IMAX 3D, and it blew my mind. I loved it. I loved the sense of humor. I looked at the Ant-Man script and saw the tone being set, the sense of adventure with a comedic twist." *"''Well I used to like those chocolate covered ants. I found that was a real specialty. I have a new appreciation for it. I'm fascinated by them. I've done a little bit of homework with the different types of ants, it’s pretty cool. This is really clever how they can find this spectrum of support. I think that’s what makes this movie special, it’s a real point of view for when Paul is the size of an ant." *"I think it goes back to the initial serum that I developed. There is a dark side to Hank. He has a military background. He wants to make the world a better place, but in doing so, he realizes just how dark the world is." *"Honey, I’ll go anywhere. I’ll go anywhere they want me to. I like this Marvel family; it’s a lovely group. I’ll be honest, their track record’s impeccable — I mean, that’s 12 in a row, right? Who’s done that?" *"I think it's incredible: when you have a break from working with the first unit, which is the actors, and you get to go watch the second unit with the stuntmen or the third unit with the special effects or the fourth unit which is the ant’s point of view, the macro photography — and you see how they put it all together." *"I’m not signed up to anything more, I’ve learned a whole lot and would look forward to more if it comes my way but if not I’ve enjoyed the experience." *"Paul and Adam (McKay’s) re-write bought a lot more humor. I accused Paul of bringing a lot more humor to his character! Michael Pena can take care of himself. I on the other hand was left giving the exposition and the plot, which I was happy to do. In the next one I hope things get a little more bizarre." *“''I just got a call recently – they want to negotiate for a sequel and I thought “That’s great!” Hopefully, I won’t have to carry quite as much expositional dialogue as the first one but I had a wonderful time doing it. Just a great, great time. The cast was fantastic. Paul, Evangeline, Michael Pena – I’m sure he’ll be back. If they can scrape Corey Stoll off the wall, I’m sure they’ll want him too – he’s such a good villain. And Peyton too. It was a lovely experience, so you know, I welcome it. I chuckle about being involved with a movie that already has a release date in 2018. Ya know, it’s hard to conceive of that, but it’s all good, all the way around, it’s all good.''” Category:Ant-Man cast